Animal Friends
by Xandria Nirvana
Summary: [COMPLETE]Sequel to Full Moon Christmas though it could stand alone. How the other three marauders became animagi and how the told Remus with a bit of a surprising twist. (at lest I hope its a bit of a surprising twist)
1. Futures Glance

It had only been about 10 days sense they had talked to Remus and he seemed to think that it was all just a joke and they were go and tell the hole school to get back at him for the littlest things. What Sirius wanted was a way to help Remus and at the same time convince him that they weren't going to abandon him. So now he had all the books on werewolves he could find and he was looking for a scrap, a sentence, any thing that could help his best friend. Then his quill stopped over a passage

There is no cure, though thousands have been trying in vain to find one. The only known method of ending a string of werewolf attacks is to kill the werewolf in question. But April Fetcher had a theory that a werewolf wouldn't hurt an animal, only a human. To test this she locked a werewolf in a cage with the family dog and over time the werewolf and the dog became friends. So a new question was asked but never answered: What would a werewolf do with animagi?

"We should answer that question" James had come up and was reading over his shoulder. Looking up at Sirius nodded.

"But we can't tell Remus till were finished he would never let us say its dangerous and what not"

"All ways the worry wart, Remus"

14 caldrons, a lot of restricted books, to many long nights and three years later

"Ok, one last spell and we'll have it are you concentrating James, Peter

"Yes Sirius" they said to gather. Sirius couldn't believe it after all those years of being helpless when Remus came back weak and battered they were going to help him. Raising his wand Sirius yelled, but what he yelled was lost as the three plunged head first in to a cauldron bubbling before them.

They all came face to face with something horrible.

Before James was a picture of his childhood home burning to the ground and a man coming out of though more sprit than human and James knew though how he wasn't sure that this man was Voldemort. And than he herd crying coming from inside the house, but before he could look farther the picture changed and he saw a boy, who looked about 4 but James knew he was 6 in the same way he had known the sprit thing was Voldemort. But the little boy was scrubbing the floor of a muggle kitchen that was all ready spotless save the large ice cream cone another boy the same age though several times larger had dumped on the floor. James was sure it was not an accident. Though the large man in the doorframe agreed with him he was yelling at the wrong child the first boy hadn't done any thing wrong and he was getting yelled at. James paled as he saw the man kick the boy in the side hard and the little boy had known it was coming witch meant it had happened before. How he wished he could help that child.

Sirius saw first an archway with a black veil that seemed to be fluttering in the non-existent breeze and there was an older Moony not much older but worn down and he was holding a young boy who looked just as James did now. The boy was yelling at the top of his lungs and tying to brake free. He could hear the boy and see Moony more clearly he was crying and having an inner battle. Moony wanted to follow who ever it was that had fallen through the veil. Sirius wasn't sure how he new some one had fallen through the veil he jus new some one had. And then his vision blurred and he saw the same boy only considerably calmer sitting on an old bed. He was a wizard and he had his Hogwarts things half hazardly dumped on the floor whenever it was he had come home. The boy was crying silently but he was crying and staring out the window witch Sirius now saw had bars on it the boy was whispering to him self. "Why? Why? You were supposed to stay at headquarters. Why didn't you listen to Dumbledore? The ministry really there was no way you would get out of there alive. I need you. How am I ever going to learn about my father and mother if your not here to tell me?" the room was fading slightly.

Peter was falling and then suddenly he wasn't he was watching a man who was most likely Voldemort laughing his head of. "See what happens when you don't chose sides see what happens to selfish wishy washy wimps who cant choose. Take the body and leave it at hogwarts let it be a message to Dumbledore and the boy-who-lives." and then they where in Dumbledore office and he (Dumbledore) was looking at two young men "Sirius has gotten revenge at last his body was found on the steps this morning with the dark mark." Peter shuddered every one new the dark mark. He wondered who he was and why Sirius wanted revenge. "Well good than we can stop worrying and now that you have the body we can clear Sirius name after all they only have his finger." that was disgusting what kind of person kept a dead mans finger. At then he was quite suddenly not in the bubble potion any more but staring around with wide eyes.

"That was weird and the spell didn't say it would happen did something go wrong?" but before any one could answer words appeared in front of them:

This is a secret for you to keep

Linger here for not a few minutes

The end is near and now you've seen

Something you shouldn't have

And when you see it again

All hope is lost

But remember

It is not your time

Till the mind tells you so

It is not your time

Till the heart says go

Remember what you have seen

But never tell a soul

Live life as best you can

With fates kind cards in one hand

And her worst in the other two

Go well and save the world

Padfoot Prongs Wormtail

The worst is yet to come

And before them at the end of the poem was a small picture of the animal they were to become. With a little pop the three boys where replaced by a little garden rat, a noble stag, and a lovable black puppy.

'Dose any one know how to change back'

'Concentrate on Sirius, Sirius'

They had been concentrating for a wile before the slipped out of their animagi forms.

"That was beyond weird"

"What do you make of the stuff in-" he had stopped rather abruptly "I can't talk about it" the others tried, but they had just as much lock as Sirius had had.

"Lets use the names in the poem James you be Prongs, Peter you can be Wormtail, and I'll be Padfoot and we can keep calling Moony, Moony"

"All right come on guys lets go show Remus".

A/N all right how's that for a sequel that was not how I was planning on writing it let me tell you that just popped out on the computer when I started typing it would be better but inspiration struck at 3:00 in the morning and not being an adult I am limited by the evil thing that is my dad and his stupid ideas that midnight means I am tired and need to go to bed really as if I had something to do to day stupid over protective busy body. Sorry bout my ramblings rather frustrating. So is that a good sequel there will be another chapter though I'm not sure when stay tuned.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance . . ._

Isn't that lovely I found it earlier so I don't know who owns it but it sertenly isn't me

Disclaimer: is J K 12 dose she live in the U.S. and go to middle school if you answered no to any of those questions I think it is safe to say I am not J K but am playing with her wonderful characters I only own the poem (though not the second to last line)


	2. Telling Remus

Animal Friends

Chapter 2: Telling Remus

Remus was sitting alone in the 5-year boys dormitory almost in tears because of a letter.

Dear Remus

We do not regret that we have had enough of you. If you cannot find a suitable place to stay for the summer, we will be sending you back to the summer camp you attended 2 years ago. Please write back right away so arrangements can be made.

Your Parents

It had reduced him to tears. He did not want to go back to that camp it was less of a summer camp and more of a torture camp for teenage werewolves. They had solid silver cages that you were always in full moon or not and they fed you ones a day except on the day before and after the full moon, then they clamed to have fed you a large meal when you were a wolf but they didn't. The only meal you had was your own flesh and that of the others in your cage. It was almost the worst summer of his life the year he had gone there.

That was how Sirius found him two hours, later curled in to a ball crying his eyes out clutching the letter that had ruined his life.

"Remus what's the mater?"

"Nothing Sirius I'm fine"

"You are not. People who are fine do not spend hours crying there eyes out. Now what's happened" Remus gave up. There was no way Sirius would leave before he found out what happened, so he gave Sirius the letter to read.

"Remus this is horrible, but I'm sure James parents won't mind you coming to live with them."

"But what about James? I'm not blind Sirius. I can see you guys are tired of me. I can go to the camp."

"What are you talking about we're not tired of you and you can not go to that camp I remember when you got back from there you were pale and burnt from the silver and you looked like you hadn't eaten sense the leaving feast."

"Its fine Sirius. And you don't have to lie you and the others have been ignoring me more and more sense about a month after you found out and I've hardly seen you at all this year."

"That's because we have been working on a project and now it's done and that's why I came up here to get you, because we are done."

"3 years is a long time to spend planning a prank. And how come I wasn't let on?"

"It's not a prank and if we had told you, you wouldn't have let us." Remus looked up at him sharply.

"What did you do?"

"Come and see. Come and see."

"Fine but this had better not be illegal." Sirius led him to the room of requirement, which opened in to a large field that had James and Peter in it.

"What took you guys so long we've been waiting ages."

"Nothing. Listen James can Remus stay with you this summer. The whole summer."

"Of course. I have to owl my parents but I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Thanks James. Now why have dragged me down here. Sirius said some thing about planning a three year prank?"

"Not a prank this." he motioned at James but it wasn't James standing in the clearing any more it was a noble stag. Remus could do no more than gape at the noble beast before him. Turning to Sirius to ask what in the world was going on he saw nothing but a big black dog. Still gapping Remus looked around in time to see Peter change back.

"We became animagi for you Moony." Remus looked down at the big black dog but it wasn't there instead he was looking at Sirius again.

"You di..Did" Remus stuttered "but ... why?"

"Well a wile ago back in second year just after we found out, James read some were that werewolf's aren't dangers to animals. Some dude who locked his family dog up with his best friend or some thing. So we decided to become animagi to help you. This way you wont be alone on the full moon."

"Happy Christmas Moony."

"James it's February."

"Yes but remember second year I told you that I was going to find a way to help you and that was your present?" Remus nodded slowly "well than Happy Christmas."

"So you guys have been working on this sense second year?"

"Yep."

"I can't let you"

"Cant let us what Moony."

"Its to dangers, Sirius what if one of you gets hurt because of me."

"Moony we won't. We did all the research and every thing its perfectly safe. And if you don't let us we'll sneak in to the shack any way and you won't be able to stop us."

"Really, you guys would do this for me."

"We all ready have Moony."

"Thank you. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so –"

"We get the point."

"So so so so so so much. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that Moony?"

"You'll come after moon rise and leave before moon set." Sirius looked him right in the eye as if he expected to see why Remus was asking such an odd thing of them. Giving him a look that said he would find out later what was going on.

"All right."

"Ok."

"Okey dokey atichoky."

"What Peter?"

"Just a fancy way my mum says ok."

"Right."

"Well good night than." and Remus left them to there teasing of Peter. (A/N I'm sorry but I had to torture him a bit I'm a hypocrite I know) 'I cant believe they did that for me. Real friends'

"Real Friends"

"What was that Moony."

"Sirius! You surprised me."

"Sneaking up on you am I. must be the new pad feet."

"It's a new epidemic: Padfoot."

"Or you could say it's a new epidemic, Padfoot."

"What?"

"Honestly, you're the one who's suppose to read. Like a name you can call me Padfoot, like we call you Moony."

"All right then you shall always be cursed with the name Padfoot. Where are James and Peter?"

"Still bickering I expect."

"Well than good night than." Than before pulling the curtains closed "Padfoot"

"Night Moony." came the almost silent reply.

Well I finished and before midnight too. Hate to fallow the crowd but please Review. If you review me I'll go look at your stories and if any look good (to me that is) I read and review especially if someone reviewed me first night. Ahhh I have phantom of the opera running through my head over and over. That's what comes of listening to the tape constantly for over 48 hours. Any way I was going to say good night sleep tight and I hope it isn't stifling le hot were ever you are.


End file.
